The Change of Command
by pampilot67
Summary: Captain Kate Beckett is leaving the 12th, and the NYPD. Old memories flow like the incoming tide, bringing mixed emotions.
1. Chapter 1

The Change of Command

* * *

><p>Kate is leaving the 12th and the NYPD.<p>

Old memories flow like the incoming tide bringing mixed emotions.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Captain Kathryn Beckett, _aka_ Kate Castle entered her office for the last time. She glanced at the walls, and floors, of the 12th homicide. She have spent over fifteen years working cases out of this office. Today was the end of the career in four hours she was to turn her badge and gun, never to be called a cop again.

She sat down behind her desk and started to remove her things. One of the last things she placed in one of her box's was the elephant parade. The thing that contained the proof of the murder of her mother. As she was finishing the box she heard someone at her door.

"_Boss is this the end?"_

"_For me as a cop, yes it is. Javi at noon (12:00) you get the badge and the office. The load is great, but the rewards are exceptional. Is Lanie and the kids joining you at 1PP?"_

"_They sure are, is Castle going to be their, with your brood?"_

"_Rick said he was going to be their by ten thirty (10:30). He thinks he needs to get a good seat. The surprise is on him, I arranged a front row seat for him."_

"_I'm not going to move into this office till tomorrow so please take your time. It been great working for and with you these past years Kate. _

_You know I love you as a sister."_

"_Yes Javi I love you as a big brother also."_

They hugged and kissed for a few minutes, then they,r interrupted by a strange noise from LT. Ryan

"_I hope I'm not interruption anything I have to tell Castle!"_

"_He already knows I loved Javi before he ever entered my life. At one time a long time ago He and I almost were a couple, that a story you will never hear anymore about, period."_

"_Alright you two get your work done so I can sign out at ten thirty (10:30) to change into my dress uniform, so get,..,get..,get._

The mention of her and Javi as a couple brought back a flood of feeling and emotions.

_**FLASH BACK**_

May 2002 Rooke Detective Kate Beckett called in to Captain Monotony office. Standing in the Captains office was an uniformed officer. Kate looked him over, he seemed to be older than most of the uni's assigned to Homicide . He look of Italian decent. He was well-defined and quiet good-looking.

"_Kate I like you to meet Officer Javi Esposito he is your new partner. Teach him the ropes so he can become a detective, as good as you."_

"_Captain I'm only been a detective just over six months, do you think I'm ready a teacher?"_

"_Beckett you are a better detective now than several of my long time detectives. Take Esposito and handle this case."_

The captain handed Kate a file folder and sat down at his desk.

"_What are you two waiting for, get going."_

They left the office and worked the case. The next day at four they walked into the Captain's office, and dropped the file on his desk.

"Captain we arrester John Willcocks, and charged him with murder in the first. He crumbled in an hour to the crime."

Montgomery looked up at the pair. Then he looked down at the case file. No one saw the smile on his face.

"_Good job you two take the reminder of the day off, and back at nine (9am) tomorrow."_

"_Thank you Capt see you tomorrow." _

They turned together and left the squad room. Each grabbed their coat and took the elevator to the first floor.

How about a drink Javi, to celebrate a good job done right?"

"_You're the boss Beckett, I just follow."_

"_You just remember that and we will be good together."_

Six months later after a long and nasty case they had too many drinks together and woke up entwined together in Beckett's bed. Neither had a stitched on and neither could remember what they carry out the night before. Being good detectives they went over the clues.

Their clothing spread from the front door to Kate's bed. They both smelled of sweat and sex. They found no protective devices, and this was their worry. Kate could never take the pill as she had a bad reaction to them. Not that she had a lot of sex partners, few men could take her work hours.

Both Kate and Javi sweated out two weeks till Kate had her period. They never engaged in sex again, but stayed good friends.

**END FLASH BACK**

The last thing she placed in the box was a pictures it was of her and Castle wedding day. They both looked so happy, as if nothing would ever take the smile off their faces.

Over the years many have tried none had done it for long.

"_Ha! Captain time to go. Rick is down stairs waiting in your limo with the kids. He said for you to get moving. He did say please."_

"_Lt. Ryan you are full of the Irish Blainey. Castle in the car with three of his kids would never say please. _

_Kevin it's been fun we had good times and bad. We have been partners, friends and for a few day lovers. I'll miss working with you. I'll stay in touch maybe we'll get to work together some day."_

"_Kate in four months I can retire, that something Jenny wants, after that then I'll give you a call., and remember the song "Thanks for the memories", that was us. Now get going." _

Kate remembers the three days she and Kevin were lover. It almost destroyed the budding friend ship with Rick.

Kevin and Kate went to an Irish festival, drank too much green beer and ended up in bed together, naked as the day they were born. One on top of the other

Evidently one or both passed out before anything happened.

Sorry to say it took two days for memories to return to tell them what they did not do. The only lasting consequence was they each saw more of each other than they ever could forget.

Kate garbed her coat and left the squad room to meet her husband and children.

In less than two hours all the involved parties gather at One Police Plaza for the change of command.


	2. Chapter 2

The change of Command

Chapter 2

Kate is leaving the 12th and the NYPD.

Old memories flow like the incoming tide bringing mixed emotions.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kate, Rick and the family arrived a few minutes before noon. The large theater like assembly room was full. The Beckett/Castle group are escorted to their seats and Kate's escorted to the stage. Kate looked fantastic she stood tall, back straight. Her uniform fit like a glove. Her skin showed no advance in age. If someone did not know she looked in midi twenties.

On that stage was the Mayor of New York, also the Governor of New York, and the new Senior Senator for New York.

The Senior Senator for New York was the junior Senator only a few weeks ago, un till Senator Bracken expended all his appeals of his convictions, and was sentence to Federal Prison.

The Police commissioner took charge as he stepped to the podium.

"May I have your attention please. Captain Kathryn Beckett please stepped front and center."

Kate stood up and walked to stand front and center, facing the Commissioner.

"_Captain Kathryn Houlton Beckett, badge 3214. Reporting as ordered."_

"_At ease Captain Beckett. It is with a mix of sadness, and happiness, that I accept your official retirement from the NYPD. You have had an outstanding career. You are an inspiration to all members of our police force. _

_As I said I am sorry you are leaving. Your work for the people of this city makes me proud. The fact that you worked for me for so many years is my happiness. I know you still have many more good things yet to do."_

The commissioner signal her aid who walked up to the front with a large tray. On the tray was two boxes.

Extending her arms palms up she spoke.

Captain Beckett please give me your weapon, and badge."

Kate handed over her badge then her weapon. Then reaching into he pocket extended her ID, after placing a tender kiss on it.

The commissioner took the equipment placed it in one of the boxes. Then she reached into the other box and removed a plaque.

"_Kathryn Houghton Beckett/Castle It gives me great pleasure to present this token of appreciation to you from the New York Police Department and the City of New York. The sum of ten thousand has been make to the Police Saviors Fund. I know money was never a thing for you but it will help other who made the supreme price._

_Good luck Kate."_

"_Thank you Vicky."_

The Commissioner had tears in her eyes as she hugged Kate.

Kate turned to the crowd.

"_It is I who was privilege to have been a member of this great department. I love each and every one of you. _

_The donation with award will be tripled by my one and done, husband, my quirky sidekick Mr. Richard Castle, also known as Mr., Nikki Heat."_

The crowd clapped and cheered, and Rick rose and took a bow.

Kate took a bow also and walked back to her seat. As Kate waiter for the ceremony to progress she thought back to the time she first met Richard Castle.

She was single, unattached, and not a date insight. She had a body drop, a slang saying for a murder scene. This was the second death that brought back to a seine in in a book she read years ago. She remembered the author Richard Castle. Her team located the author, and playboy at a book signing in a hotel in the theater district. It was late but she had a bee in her bonnet and decided to go to his book signing. She laugh to her self remembering how she put on her bad cop face. She was equally surprise with his family response. Then, at the station, he offered to let her spank him. She had a hard time keeping from slapping him, but then he grew on her, some said like mold.

It was not a smooth road, she her self dumped in a few obstruction. Namely a motorcycle Doctor, actually a Doctor who rode a motorcycle. Castle call him Doctor motorcycle. Then the 'Defective Detective', Tom Deming, he was so right for her and so wrong. He finally got her into his bed one week before she broke it off and drifted off, during the summer, on to the doctor. What might have happened if she had not been shot in the heart.

It was the event that changed her whole life. As she laid dyeing on the cemetery grass, she found out Rick loved her She fought to get back to perfect health, for him. She fought thru pain, PTSD, she fought so hard she almost lost him. Thankfully she and he were one with a family.

Rick wrote three more best sellers since they're been married, a fourth done except the screening.

Drawn back to the present by the calling of her name.

"I think she trying to ignore us. Please Kate come back your subject need you."

"I'm sorry your honor I'm still over whelmed by this all."

"I understand Kate but the Governor needs to due his thing. Mr. Governor come on over."

The Governor walked up to center stage shook Kate's, and the Commissioner hand.

Kate still facing The governor raised her right hand.

"_Do you Kathryn Houghton Beckett-Castle Swear to abide by the Constitution of the United Stated of America."_

"_I do."_

"_Do you Kathryn Houghton Beckett-Castle Sweat to up hold to up hold the office Senator for the state of NEW YORK."_

"_I do."_

"_Ladies and gentlemen I present the newest U.S. Senator Kathryn Houghton Beckett-Castle . Congratulation."_

The room roar and Richard and the little Castles stormed the stage.

It wasn't till Kate laird her head down on her pillow, after making love to her love, that she fully understood what had happened. She gave up her life as a police officer to become one of fifty most powerful people in the Country. And she got to sleep beside a millionaire. What a life.


End file.
